Love Story
by hopefuladdict
Summary: Nyota Uhura's pull can not be denied. She feels the same way about him.  AU all the way people. Re-edited 11-16-2010.  Thanks to Spockside for the beta work!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek and make no money from this work.**

**A/N: Written for the Uhura is awesome fest at Where No Woman community on LJ, prompt #55~Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I had never listened to Taylor Swift's song all the way through before picking up this prompt, but listened to it almost continually while I wrote this. I hope you like my interpretation. Ages close together, children together…this is AU all the way people. **

**Re-edited 11/16/10, hope this flows better. Thanks to Spockside for taking the time to beta for me!**

**Love Story**

Uhura stood alone, staring up at T'Khut, the still moderately hot air of Vulcan's dusk blowing around her like a lover playfully dancing, throwing her unhindered long dark hair into chaos and whipping the loose, much too large robe he'd draped over her body out from her like the flowing robes of royalty. Her parents were furious. It mattered not. Everything was going according to her plan. In truth, her guardians should have foreseen this moment. Simeon and M'Umbha Uhura's daughter had always been tenacious in her pursuits; when Nyota Uhura set her sights on something she wanted she would not be thwarted by anything or _anyone_. And she had anticipated what would be her parent's greatest error: failing to realize her Vulcan was no less determined than she.

Nyota was young when she first saw him at a diplomatic dinner on Vulcan. He was rigidly straight for an eleven year old—even by Vulcan standards—standing at his father's side on one of the balconies directly off the ballroom in oppressive heat of the planet's full summer, the light of Vulcan's sun casting a strange halo around the crown of silken hair on his head. Her curiosity couldn't be contained and she sought him out as soon as the opportunity presented itself during polite introductions between his father, the Vulcan ambassador to Earth, and her mother, the ambassador to Vulcan. They said 'hello' at the same time and never once turned their equally wide dark eyes from each other. Less than an hour later, Nyota navigated her ten year old form through and around the vastly larger bodies covered in long robes and suits and ball gowns to find a semi-secluded staircase where she slipped into shadow. Spock wordlessly followed. He watched as she settled herself to the floor and then sat himself across from her, close enough that the knees of the legs they each folded down onto met. There, in silence, they traced the lines of one another's brows, explored the alien curves and points of each other's ears, felt the texture of skin and hair beneath outstretched finger tips, each feeling a trust and quiet stillness their lack of acquaintance should belie.

She was fourteen when Nyota next saw him, feeling amused as she ensconced herself beneath a deserted banquet table in a largely unoccupied corner of the hall hosting the latest diplomatic soirée. She knew that Spock would appear despite the illogical nature of the location and his increased height. She had barely gotten situated before his head materialized, followed hastily by the rest of him as he made his way under the table cloth that concealed them, albeit a bit awkwardly. The pair repeated their past ministrations while each whispered all that had transpired in their lives since they last met.

Nyota noted Spock's startled expression when she unexpectedly took his hand in hers. He gasped at the action, then halfheartedly tried to pull away, his body betraying its desire to stay and unearth all that it could with her while his mind reminded him of decorum that required him to remove himself from her touch. Upon gaining the knowledge-by way of Spock's trembling voice-that they were engaged in a Vulcan kiss, Nyota felt her first surge of raw feminine power. She brought her left hand to join her right and shackled his sensitive fingers between her own in the excited heat of youthful discovery. She begged him in hushed tones to tell her what he was experiencing while she skimmed her fingers to and fro over his and watched him in an almost delirious wonder when his eyes slipped closed as he described 'consuming fire' and 'illogical, incomprehensible _yearning_' while she continued to hold his hand imprisoned fast in hers. Before long he began to pant beneath her graceful digits inquisitive and innocent-though thoroughly _ruthless-_assault and she felt a new, intoxicating flood of heat she'd never experienced light her from within. Nyota whole body was tingling when they parted ways and she felt giddy for days with the power he'd given over to in that moment.

At sixteen her family stayed with his in their home while on a visit to Vulcan. When Nyota was certain the adults were asleep she crept into his room and found him awake waiting for her. She asked with an audacious smile what he looked like naked and he stripped before her without batting an eye. She was thankful the darkness hid the telling full body blush that swept over her skin, revealing she didn't feel as bold as the words she spoke.

On a trip to Earth made by Spock and his family in her seventeenth year they both feigned the appearance of being greatly put upon to go camping with their parents on the lands near her home. Ambassador Sarek and his wife and the Uhuras did not question either of the 'children' when they stated they would sleep beneath the stars—sans tent—beside one another. Under those stars, comfortably apart from the camp their parents had made, Nyota and Spock lay on their sides and looked at one another-both naked atop their own sleeping bag-with heavy, lust-lidded eyes as they masturbated themselves for the other to see, drowning in their sole and mutual pleasure. On Nyota's request, Spock permitted her to climb over him, moaning in unchecked pleasure as she let her tongue glide across his abdomen while she moved her legs to straddle his face, allowing them both at once to take their first taste of the other. They tangled together and eagerly lapped up the sweet secretions of their bodies initial orgasms; the joint ministrations subsequently swiftly drew forth a second climax for him and a second and third from her.

It was while they dined at another event when Nyota was nineteen that Simeon Uhura, suspicious of the numerous communications between Sarek of Vulcan's son and his daughter, requested the Lady Amanda share with all those present at their table the joyful details of Spock's betrothal at the age of seven. A staggered Nyota stared at her plate, the offerings atop it ignored for the remainder of the meal as Amanda obliged Simeon's request. She let her stunned hurt morph into a refined fury, aimed at both Spock for his silent betrayal and her father, whom she'd thought incapable of such shockingly cruel and unfeeling behavior. The feeling crouched low in her belly, aptly preventing any embarrassing tears to fall.

Nyota rose from the table when the excruciatingly long meal ended without sparing Spock a single word or glance and went about spending the evening dancing with the enamored, hopeful sons of the other attending ambassadors, one after another. Spock watched with a obstinately blank face from the seat he held and had not left since dinner, quietly hating Nyota's father and loathing T'Pring and the traditions that bound him to her while at the same time using his Vulcan rationale, separating himself from the black, festering emotions so as to allow his mind to find a logical solution to mend what had occurred. When he saw Nyota allowing a young male to pull her from the dance floor toward a darkened, seemingly solitary balcony while she threw a icy glare in his direction, Spock calmly rose and discreetly made his way to where she was.

Nyota eyes glowed with wrathful glee as Spock walked through the heavy curtains that secluded the balcony from the ballroom she'd slipped away from. She felt a bitter, stabbing pleasure when naked and unfettered rage flitted across his normally placid features as he was forced to witness her latest escort kissing his way down her exposed neck. Said escort scoffed when Spock ordered him in an even, deceptively conversational tone, to remove his hands from Nyota's body—he having been seated at the same table as Nyota and Spock and their families and thereby privy to the brief story of the Vulcan's betrothal. Nyota's new suitor smirked when Spock repeated the request and held her closer as he began to deride the Vulcan. 'What,' he'd asked with a sneer, was the 'non-violent, follower of Surak' going to do to stop him? Spock, after careful examination of his surroundings, coolly stepped forward, seized hold of the young man, and with frightening ease heaved him over the edge of the balcony to fall several floors into a pool below; he considered the act a sufficient answer to the interloper's question. He then took a shocked Nyota, her hands clamped over her mouth in horror, by her arm to find a place far away from their current location to explain.

After Nyota slapped him once, twice and then a third time for good measure she listened to what Spock had to say for himself. It was on that night that they began to scheme together. It was also the first night he entered her body with the full heat of his own. He whispered to her in strained murmurings how they belonged to each other and no one and nothing would change that fact as she moaned into his ear.

Uhura entered the Vulcan Science Academy one month later and resided on its sprawling campus. Her parents were pleased. They did not know that in every waking moment that she and Spock were not buried in their studies they were mating: in his bed in Sarek and Amanda's home, in her bed on campus, in her bed at her parents' residence at Earth's embassy on Vulcan, on her mother's desk in her study. It took almost a year from that night for their plan to come to fruition.

Nyota heard Spock's approach and turned to face him. He carried with him his mother's marriage robes. He knelt at her feet and watched as she stripped off the robes that he had covered her with barely two hours before, after they'd made love in the sands beneath T'Khut. She continued to peel clothing away until she was naked for him. Spock leaned forward and kissed her low on her abdomen where their child was now embedded, swiftly growing, just as they planned. T'Pring's family had been livid when Spock informed them, along with his own parents, that he would bond with another…one whom he had filled with his child. That is until Spock made a point to inquire after the health of a young gentleman by the name of Stonn.

Spock murmured against her still flat belly, "Parted from me yet never parted." He rose and began to clothe Nyota to become his wife. "No one will ever part us, Nyota."

Nyota smiled, brushing her lips to his as she whispered, "Not while I live and breathe Spock."


End file.
